


Taste

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg ficlet, originally posted 1/5/2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Everyone knew of Greg's love of coffee. Deep, rich, and delicious. It was simply poetry for the palate. Greg also has another coffee love. Deep, rich, fathomless brown eyes. The taste of the man far outweighed Greg's love of coffee. Yes, Greg had a love of coffee, Nick's rich, coffee brown eyes. 

Nick had a secret. He loved chocolate. It was his one vice, his secret indulgence. Everyone knew that he was a health nut and took great pride in his body. He simply could not give up chocolate. Rich, bittersweet chocolate brown eyes framed in thick lashes. It was Nick's secret obsession, drowning in Greg's chocolate brown eyes.


End file.
